tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Warring Woods
The Warring Woods is a heavily forested area in the north-east of Etan, below the City of Ruskar and east of the City of Sang. It contains the cities of Stovakor and Tanglebeam within its boundaries along with other lesser settlements. History Early History The history of the Warring Woods begins five hundred years before Shardfall, with a figure known as the Oaken King, who was responsible for awakening the so called Oaken Force which caused the forest to attract various magical creatures as well as creating its own unique denizens. The forest was later colonised by settlers from the Orjeri Union, seeking valuable lumber to return to Farthrone. Much of the wood was used in the construction of the Ark ships, intended to further settle the continent of Etan. The Blight Soon after the arrival of the Orjeri colonists, a corruption appeared along with a figure known as the Gnarled King who seemed to taint the various creatures of the forest, forcing them into conflict with the settlers and the forces of the Oaken King who was diametrically opposed to the interloper. One story tells of the Gnarled King as being a friend or companion to the Oaken King long before the coming of the Blight, where one betrayed the other, depending on the telling, and the corruption was born from that act. Others believe that the creation of so much life magic created an equal amount of chaotic energy that the Oaken King had been keeping contained, but the arrival of the settlers and their desecration of the forest released. The Long Night With the conquering of the City of Stovakor, the three forces in the forest of the Oaken King, the Blight and the Vampire Families are now locked in a war. As of yet neither side as made a move against the strongholds of the other, most likely fearful that if they committed their forces to an attack then the other third faction would move in to attack them. Geography The Warring Wood is divided into three sections; the Purewood, which is controlled by the Oaken King and his forces, the Rotwood, which is controlled by the Gnarled King and his corrupted forest creatures, and the Bygone Wood, which is territory claimed by the vampires of Stovakor. The Purewood The Purewood can be personified as being free from corruption, with good aligned creatures and protectors living in harmony with one another. Its trees are healthy and spaced far apart to allow light to penetrate to the forest floor. Rotwood The Rotwood seems to be a forest petrified into a state of un-death, with twisted versions of trees and plant-life that can be found in the Purewood. The trees appear to fight for what little light can pierce through the mess of twigs and branches in the upper canopy, with each struggling with its neighbour to survive. The Bygone Wood The Bygone wood is the name given to the deforested area surrounding the City of Stovakor. From the city walls one can see the vast expanse of tree stumps and fallen logs that mar the landscape, with both the Purewood and Rotwood encroaching from either side. Denizens Both Sides of the Wood The Warring Woods are filled with creatures of fey origin, including elves, satyrs and driads, along with various treefolk and other races that emerged from the woods such as the oaklings. These appear on both sides of the forested area, in both pure and tainted forms. The city of Tanglebeam is the largest gathering of these races together, with its opposite of Scarbough in the Blightwood having far fewer residents. Hengeyokai are common throughout the Warring Wood, with many working for the various factions of the forest or keeping to themselves avoiding any other traveller they see. The Vampire Ascendency The territories controlled by the vampires of Stovakor extend partially into either of the two other woods, with small isolated settlements where human cattle is isolated from the main stock for several generations then reintroduced. These areas are often overseen by the lesser vampire lords, usually in absentia. Category:Location Category:Landmark Category:Etan